He's my Teenage Dream
by purplepianoproject
Summary: Blaine loves Kurt. Kurt doesn't reciprocate. Glee'verse.
1. Chapter 1

_The other week I was reading fic and I wondered why Kurt was always the one who was hopelessly in love with Blaine and not the other way around, so I wrote this. There is more, but I decided to see if anyone actually liked this enough for me to post it._

* * *

><p>Blaine had seen an angel, he was sure of this. He was walking out of Calculus, his head pounding, focussing on nothing but the warm, comfortable bed in waiting in his dorm room. When he saw him, the angel.<p>

_It's not an angel, idiot,_ the little voice in his head sneered, _angels don't exist._  
>Blaine ignored the voice, mesmerised by the figure in front of him. It had to be an angel, how else would you explain that petite figure, the way that he glided across the floor, and that so pale it was almost translucent skin. Definitely an angel, Blaine decided, his feet deciding to work as Blaine followed him through the hall in a trance. The angel stopped, staring at the Dalton map, confused. Blaine stopped behind him, his hand acting of its own accord and reaching out to the other boy when a vibration brought him back to reality. Realising what he was doing and jumping back, Blaine took out his phone.<p>

_What were you even going to do? _The voice in his head sneered, _Stroke his hair? Pat his back?_ Shaking his head to bring himself back to reality, he opened a new message.  
><em>Where are you? We need to start – Wes.<em>  
>Blaine groaned upon remembering the impromptu performance the Warblers were throwing in the senior commons. He looked up and noticed the boy in front of him had gone, shaking his head again, he shot back a response to Wes.<br>_I'll be there in less than 5, got held up. Any sign of the McKinley spy? – Blaine_  
>Blaine took off down the hallway, turning the corner as he received yet another message.<br>_Hurry, and no, keep your eyes peeled though. We don't want Teenage Dream to be leaked, it's our best song and we need it for Sectionals – Wes_

Blaine threw his phone back into his bag, turning another corner before running towards the stairs. He stopped in his tracks, causing another boy to run into him when he saw the boy from earlier.  
>'Sorry,' Blaine mumbled, continuing down the stairs at a brisk pace.<br>His heart was leaping out of his chest when he neared the other boy.  
><em>Keep going, Blaine,<em> the voice of reason in his head said, _see what he's wearing? That's not a Dalton jacket, he's wearing sunglasses for God's sake, there's your spy, just don't look at him, definitely don't talk to him and pass by quickly. You don't want to cause trouble._  
>Deciding that one look couldn't hurt, Blaine passed the other boy on the stairs, shooting him a quick glance as the boy removed his sunglasses and immediately regretted it. How was he supposed to think with the memory of those blue gray eyes embedded in his brain? The sadness they expressed made Blaine want to hold him, stroke his hair, tell him everything would be all right and never let him go.<p>

'Excuse me,' Blaine's heart quickened at the noise, he took a deep breath and slowly turned around, looking into those eyes and immediately losing all trains of coherent thought.  
>'Um, hi,' the boy said hesitantly, 'can I ask you a question? I'm new here.'<br>Blaine didn't hear what the boy had said as he drunk in the form in front of him. His hair was perfectly styled, the black jacket presumably covering his day clothes was fitted, he had a black satchel slung over his should and best of all, Blaine's gaydar was beeping so frantically it was likely to explode. He chose not to focus on the face of the boy for fear of going completely insane. Still staring in awe, Blaine realised that the boy had asked a question.  
><em>I probably look like an idiot<em>, he thought, _say something! Anything!  
><em>'My name's Blaine,' he said, extending a hand. The boy gave him a funny look.  
>'Kurt,' he said, shaking Blaine's hand with a nervous laugh.<br>_Kurt Anderson, that sounds marvellous, _Blaine thought dreamily before snapping out of his trance. _You've said three words to the boy and already you're getting married? Smooth Anderson._  
>Oblivious to the other boy's internal struggle, Kurt continued, 'So what exactly's going on?'<br>'Warblers,' Blaine said with a smile, 'every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons, tends to shut the school down for a while.' Blaine stared fondly as he saw his schoolmates walking towards the commons discussing the performance excitedly.  
>'So wait, the Glee club here is kind of cool..?' Kurt asked, an incredulous expression on his face.<br>'The Warblers are like rockstars,' Blaine replied, immediately biting his tongue.  
><em>Did you seriously just call yourself a rockstar<em>, he thought, _Jesus Blaine, he's going to think you're incredibly conceited.  
>No he won't, <em>the voice of reason interjected, _because he's never even going to see you perform. He's a spy, remember? Bid him goodbye and don't…  
><em>'C'mon," Blaine said, having shut his sense of reason out a long time ago, 'I know a short cut.'

* * *

><p><em>Basically, I've written more, but I haven't typed it up yet. I've brought in an OC for Kurt. There would be Klaine eventually, I can't resist. I would be flitting between canon and my story and changing canon for this. So Blaine it on the Alcohol and Silly Love Songs would be included, but changed because Blaine's in love with Kurt and we all know he doesn't realise that for a while in Glee canon (thank god he did though).<br>So, tell me if you want more, I guess?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter, sorry for typos or bad grammar/words, it's late and I'm on a Tom Felton high. Anyway, I will virtually hug reviewers, they're always fun.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Kurt and Blaine would already be married.<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, on auto pilot now as the voices in his head screamed conflicting messages. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand as they jogged through the deserted hallway, feeling shivers up his spine as he focussed on the warm hand in his. For a moment, Blaine stopped being Blaine the calculative, thinking Warbler. He ignored every thought and simply let himself be swept away by his emotions. He felt genuinely happy and actually felt like himself for once. He ran his spare hand through his hair, loosening his curls, unbuttoned his top button and loosened his tie. He had known Kurt for two minutes and was probably freaking him out with all the running and hand holding but Blaine didn't care. For the first time since he arrived at Dalton he felt like Blaine Anderson- not Warbler Blaine, Student Blaine or Perfect, in the closet Son Blaine. Simply holding Kurt's hand had peeled back his layers and Blaine liked the way it made him feel. He decided that he would do whatever it took to keep Kurt around for a long time. Reaching the door at the end of the hall Blaine turned to Kurt, smiling and squeezing his hand before releasing it and opening the doors.<p>

Blaine was jolted out of his dreamlike state by the pandemonium inside. Realising where he was, Blaine redid his top button, tightened his tie and smoothed down his hair. Transforming back into Dalton Blaine, he remembered Kurt behind him.  
><em>Shit, <em>he thought, _I just led the spy right into our performance. _He registered the butterflies in his stomach and the reddening of his cheeks.  
><em>Oh god, <em>Blaine internally groaned, _I think I might lo-  
>Woah, <em>the sense of reason interjected, _slow down Anderson.  
><em>_Like__ him. Wes and David are going to kill me…_

He turned to Kurt who was surveying the scene with a nervous expression.  
>'I stick out like a sore thumb,' Kurt said, frowning as he readjusted his satchel.<br>Blaine felt an immediate need to take the boy in his arms and reassure him, he didn't like seeing the frown on Kurt's face.  
>'Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid,' Blaine said, reaching out to straighten Kurt's collar, feeling jolts of electricity running up his spine as he touched the taller boy. 'You'll fit right in,' he added with a wink.<br>Blaine patted him on the shoulder, feeling the glares of Wes and David as they had no doubt worked out who Kurt was.  
><em>I'd better start this before they confront Kurt and make a scene, <em>Blaine thought, signalling that he was ready and handing his bag to a student.  
>'Now if you'll excuse me,' Blaine said as the Warblers started harmonising behind him, turning towards them and getting into performance mode.<p>

Throughout the whole performance Blaine kept his focus on Kurt, his eyes only straying momentarily but somehow always finding their way back to Kurt's. At the end of the performance Blaine found himself being swamped by students patting him on the back and congratulating him. He excused himself and went to make his way over to Kurt when he was stopped by Wes and David.  
>'Nicely done Blaine,' Wes said, an amused smile playing on his lips, 'I don't think I've ever heard you sing like that before, he's never sung with that much emotion, right David?'<br>His best friend mirrored Wes' amused expression, 'oh no, you were quite unlike your normal robotic self, dear Blaine, someone special?'  
>Blaine glared and opened his mouth to give his best friends a piece of his mind but was interrupted by Wes.<br>'You know, if a spy had somehow happened to find his way into Dalton and somehow found our little performance, I think you would have well and truly scared them with today's performance.'  
>'Unless you were going for the opposite effect?' David said, looking at Blaine knowingly.<br>Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed.  
>'David,' Wes said, pretending to be shocked, 'you don't mean, surely you cannot,' Wes put his hand on his head, pretending to faint, his best friend catching him.<br>'Alas, Wes,' David said, shaking his head and feigning disapproval, 'it seems that our little Blaine has a thing for the endearing spy.'  
>Wes ruffled Blaine's hair and pinched his cheek, 'our little boy's growing up.'<br>David wiped a non existent tear from his cheek and enveloped the other two boys in a hug. Blaine, who had been standing there with an expression of horror and discomfort on his face for the whole conversation groaned and separated himself from his best friends.  
><em>May as well get this over with now, <em>he thought.  
>'Listen, I like him, OK? And maybe, part of me was singing that song to Kurt, but I've only known him for about 5 minutes,' Blaine sighed, running a hand through his already messed up hair. 'I don't know what it is, I mean liking him already is stupid and irrational and goes against everything I've ever thought about lo- <strong>relationships<strong>, there's just something that I can't ignore…' Blaine trailed off.  
>'Oh Blainey bear,' Wes said.<br>'That was beautiful, I'm so proud,' David said, pulling the two boys into another hug.  
>Blaine struggled free. 'Anyway,' he said, irritation seeping into his voice as he glared at David, 'I want to talk to him some more but I don't want it to seem like I'm asking him on a date or anything so I'm enlisting your services. We're taking him out for coffee, let's go.' Blaine turned to find Kurt, ignoring the collective groan of his best friends.<p>

He eventually located Kurt sitting in a corner talking to a tall boy with auburn hair and dark brown eyes. Blaine's heart caught in his throat as he realised who it was. Wes and David shared a look as they found where Blaine was looking. Kurt was sitting rather close to Aidan, the charming, attractive, Irish and, worst of all, gay, Warbler with a look of sheer awe, intrigue and obvious lust on his face. Blaine's heart dropped and his throat went dry as he turned to his friends who ushered him on.  
>'This is not going to end well,' Wes whispered to David, looking at his curly haired friend with concern.<p>

* * *

><p><em>These are always going to be short updates, keep you on your toes. Don't you hate OC's?<br>I've written the next short update so that'll be up soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

_This is only short but never fear, I'm typing the next chapter up right now. I could've combined this one with the next to make it longer but it didn't seem right. It's also moving a little slowly which is annoying because I just want to get to the good parts but I kind of can't rush into it. So, enjoy?  
>Reviews are also nice.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, obviously__  
><em>

* * *

><p>'Hey Kurt,' Blaine said, feigning a smile, 'Aidan,' he added, nodding to the other boy.<br>'Hi Blaine,' Kurt said, looking at Blaine before turning back to Aidan. 'Aidan here was just telling me about Dalton and the Warblers, it all sounds amazing!' Kurt was smiling but Blaine still saw the sadness behind those grey blue eyes. His first instinct told him to take the boy's hand but common sense stopped him. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he looked down at Kurt's arm and saw Aidan's hand casually resting on it. Jealousy clouded Blaine's mind as he glared at Aidan.

_If looks could kill…_he thought.

Seeing Blaine's expression, Wes took charge.

'Kurt, is it?' Wes said in his official Warbler's tone, 'I'm Wesley Hutchins and this is David Carter, my fellow Warbler's council member. If you wouldn't mind, we would like to take you out for coffee, it seems we have some business to discuss.'  
>Kurt gulped and alarm flickered across his face. Seeing this, Blaine collected himself and mustered one of his most charming smiles.<p>

'We have excellent on campus coffee facilities and I thought you looked a little overwhelmed. We just thought we could help you out with your class schedule.'  
>Kurt visibly softened and Blaine mentally high fived himself.<p>

'Actually Blaine,' Aidan said, his Irish accent prominent.

_God, _Blaine thought, _I was so in love with that accent, and that hair, oh, and his smile. Too bad he rejected me, publicly, in front of all of the Warblers._  
>Blaine blushed at the memory and his thoughts turned sombre as he imagined what Kurt must be thinking.<p>

'Kurt and I were just in the middle of something,' Aidan continued.  
>'I'm sure you were,' David said with a smile not quite reaching his eyes, 'but don't you have a class, Aidan? I'd hate to see your academic record tarnished.'<p>

Aidan checked the time and started, removing his arm from Kurt's and standing up to collect his things.  
>'Oh lord, you're right. I'll see you later then, Kurt. You have my number, right?'<br>Kurt nodded, waving his phone with a dreamy smile on his face.  
>'You'll have to show me around that shopping centre some time,' Kurt said, 'stores in Lima are just <em>so<em> limited and no one ever wants to accompany me on a proper trip.' Kurt pouted and Blaine melted.

_This boy will be the death of me, _he thought, _if he gets any more adorable I'll probably die._

Aidan nodded sympathetically, 'I'll text you to organise it then. Bye Blaine, Wes, David,' he nodded to the other boys, flashing Kurt a charming smile before exiting.  
>Blaine extended his hand to Kurt who took it and stood up.<p>

'Coffee?' Blaine asked, not releasing Kurt's hand.  
>'Coffee,' Kurt agreed, exhaling nervously.<br>Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and Wes and David shared amused glances before Wes slung his arm over Blaine's shoulders and David around Kurt's.  
>'So, Kurt, how's McKinley…?' David asked, a huge grin on his face as they exited the room.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Told you it was short. Sorry.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_This would've been up quicker but I got distracted by the latest Darren Criss Tumblr sex riot. Anyway, I'm a bit iffy about the dialogue in the last part but I'll just see how it goes..  
>Reviews are always welcome<br>Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, blah blah blah _

* * *

><p>Blaine trudged into his dorm room and collapsed face first onto his bed. Coffee had gone rather well, considering. Wes and David had left after Kurt became upset upon hearing about Dalton's no harassment policy, meaning Blaine had some alone time with Kurt. Kurt's situation was bad, ten times worse than Blaine's had ever been. Blaine had tried to provide some inspirational advice but he didn't know if it had even worked. He just wanted to make Kurt feel better, like he wasn't alone. They'd swapped numbers at the end of the date.<p>

_It wasn't a date, Blaine,_ he corrected himself, _you're just friends, possibly not even that. He's vulnerable; you can't take advantage of him now._

Blaine knew that Kurt was in a bad place and reaching out to anyone who showed him any form of kindness and he knew it would be taking advantage of Kurt's awful situation to try and push things any further than friendship. No matter how much he wanted to, Blaine could not hold Kurt for too long, he couldn't run his hands through that incredibly soft hair, he couldn't kiss those plump, pink lips, couldn't pin him against a wall, shove his tongue down his throat, rip Kurt's clothes off...

_Calm down, psycho, _he thought.

Aidan was going to be a problem though. Kurt was clearly into him and while Blaine had decided not to act on his feelings and be with Kurt (yet), that didn't mean Aidan could have him. With Kurt's current state and from what he had told Blaine about McKinley, it seemed that guys didn't pay that much attention to Kurt. Blaine had nodded sympathetically at this while wondering about the sanity and potential blindness of everyone at Kurt's school. If Aidan made a move on Kurt, Blaine doubted that Kurt would stop him and if Aidan got there before Blaine…

'Stupid Aidan,' he grumbled, grabbing his pillow from underneath his face and hitting himself repeatedly over the head with it, 'stupid, stupid, stupid…'  
>His self inflicted abuse was interrupted by a knock at the door.<p>

'C'min,' Blaine sighed, rolling over and flinging his satchel onto the floor.

'Blaine?' Wes called, crossing the room to sit on Blaine's bed, shooting a worried look at David who had sat down on the floor in front of them.

'What do you two want?' Blaine said miserably, sitting up and folding his arms over his chest.

'Did it really go that badly?' Wes asked, inching closer to Blaine who rested his head on Wes' shoulder.

'No,' Blaine groaned, 'it went fine, it's just Kurt and Aidan and…' He drifted off into some incoherent rambling.

'So it went well then?' David asked, raising his eyebrows, 'do you get a second date?'

'I don't know, it's not like that, I mean, as much as I want it to be, he's really vulnerable right now and I'd just be taking advantage of him.'

Blaine sighed, 'I think I told him I'd be a mentor or friend or something.'

Wes looked at Blaine in horror as David snorted.

'His mentor Blaine, really?' Wes asked in disbelief, 'what are you, his gay Yoda or something?'

A smile crept onto Wes' face as David collapsed into a fit of giggles. Blaine glared at his best friends.

'I didn't know what I was saying, all I knew was that he's being bullied, worse than I was, and I needed to say something comforting and something about him seems to turn my brain into mush and render me a complete fool,' Blaine removed his head from Wes' shoulder and covered his face with his hands, 'I don't know what to do.'

Blaine was too busy wallowing in his sorrows to notice that David had removed his phone from his satchel and was scrolling through the contacts.

'You got his number?' David asked excitedly.

'Of course I did,' Blaine said without looking up, 'we're friends, that's what friends do.'

'Are you going to call him? Text him? Send him a couple of nudes?'

Blaine's head snapped up, his expression one of horror as he realised David was typing a message.

'And send,' David muttered.

Wes glanced at David and then at Blaine, an amused expression on his face.

'David,' Blaine asked, a slight edge to his voice, 'what did you just do?'

'Nothing, Blaine,' David said in the sweetest voice he could manage, 'but trust me, you'll thank me later.'

Blaine leapt off his bed and onto David, attacking him with punches as he tried to retrieve his phone.

'Ow, Blaine, stop, Wes,' David complained, sheltering his head with his arms 'get him off me!'

Wes stood up, laughing as he pried Blaine from David.

'Jesus Blaine,' David said, rubbing his arms, 'for a hobbit you sure can punch hard.'

Blaine glared at David as he went through his sent messages and dropped his phone in horror when he read the message.

_Courage - Blaine  
><em>

'Courage? Courage? Really David? That's all your genius mind could think of? Courage?' Blaine hit the back of his head against the wall, 'he's going to think I'm an illiterate idiot or something. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with you…'

David stood up and sat next to Blaine of the bed.

'Blaine, I am shocked and a little hurt,' David said, his hand over his heart, 'if you actually thought about what that message means, I'm sure you'd be worshipping at my feet.'

Blaine ran his hands through his hair and looked at David, disbelief evident throughout his face.

'Think about it. The guy's going through a rough time at school, right?' David said sounding as if he was explaining the alphabet to a kindergarten class, 'you want to be his friend, support system and what not. Well, anyone can say, I'm here for you, I'll listen to your problems, I'll help you through it and all of that soppy crap, courage says that you believe in him and you don't think he's some delicate princess that needs rescuing. You're basically telling him to man up and face his problems rather than telling him that you're going to be his Prince Charming and swoop in and save the day.'

Both Blaine and Wes stared at their friend, shocked that he had been able to analyse the problem and gather so much meaning from one word.

'Trust me,' David said with a wink, 'he's going to love it.'

Blaine scooped his friend into a hug, Wes joining in.

'I guess you have your moments,' Blaine muttered.

'I don't know why you even doubted me for a second Blainey,' David said, ruffling his friend's hair, 'now that I've fixed that problem, I'm off to fix world hunger and achieve world peace. Coming Wesley?'

Blaine let go of David, laughing as his best friends exited the room. He fix his hair, straightened up his uniform, collected his bag and was about to leave his room for the senior commons when he felt his phone vibrate. Snatching it up, he eagerly read the next message.

_Thankyou, it means a lot. Coffee again some time next week? – Kurt_

Blaine smiled to himself, typing out a reply. Things were finally looking up.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, I did warn you about the dodgy end dialogue.<br>This will probably be the last we'll see of happy!Blaine for a while too, it'll probably get a little angsty. So don't say I didn't warn you. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I was kind of iffy about posting this because I wrote this in my hour break today and then on the bus home I checked my email and realise Swingsets and Sandboxes had been updated (if you haven't read it, look it up, it's amazing). Anyway, I realised our stories were kind of running in parallel so naturally I was concerned that some of you may think I'm copying or something. So to clarify, I am in no way stealing any ideas/storylines out of that fic or anything, I had actually planned (most of, you'll see) this._

_Iamabosszefronposter: I did see Tom Felton, we hugged and all sorts of love explosions occurred, but sexy? Are you kidding me? More like supermegafoxyawesomehot  
>And to the anon, that review made me laugh, quite embarrassing in the middle of a crowded train, but thankyou<br>(Reviews are obviously lovely)_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee but unfortunately don't._

* * *

><p>Things with Kurt had been progressing extremely well and Blaine was feeling happier, more together and like himself than he had in years. Blaine made the two hour drive to Lima every afternoon just to have coffee with Kurt. It was costing him a fortune in petrol but was worth it just to see the sadness disappear from the other boy's eyes, even if it was jut for a while. Blaine also text Kurt 'courage' every few hours whilst at school after Kurt told him that it actually did help and made him smile. Both of their lives were improving until Kurt received the blow that pushed him over the edge and finally used the courage that Blaine kept sending him. Unfortunately, it hadn't gone as well as Blaine hoped.<p>

Blaine was just about to leave for his Ancient History class when he got the call. Seeing it was Kurt, Blaine's face lit up.  
>'Hello,' Blaine said, his grin becoming wider as he realised that for once, Kurt had called him rather than Blaine having to make the first move.<br>'B-B-Blaine?' Kurt stuttered.  
>Blaine's grin vanished as he heard sniffling and registered the miserable tone of his friend's voice.<br>'Kurt?' Blaine asked, his brow furrowing in concern, 'what's wrong? What happened?'  
>'It's Karofsky,' Kurt paused.<br>Blaine's face fell as he recalled the name of the Neanderthal that had been harassing Kurt. He dropped his satchel and scanned the room for his car keys.  
>'Kurt, did he hurt you? What did he do to you?'<br>'He-he-he kissed me, Blaine,' Kurt broke down into shuddering sobs and Blaine froze, dropping his phone and clenching his fists as shock and then rage pulsated through his body and radiated from his pores.  
><em>What the fuck, <em>he thought, _that __asshole__. That was supposed to be my kiss! He stole my fucking kiss!  
>Uh, Blaine,<em> his voice of reason interjected, _this isn't about you, Kurt, remember? Pretty sure it's affecting him more…_

Blaine snapped out of his haze, retrieving his phone from the ground and leaning against his wall.  
>'Are you still at school?' Blaine asked, his voice harsh as rage still clouded his vision and judgement.<br>'Wha-? Yeah, of course, it's only 10 o'clock,' Kurt said, sniffling.  
>'I'll be there in an hour, meet me outside,' Blaine ordered, snatching up his keys.<br>''Kay,' Kurt said, his voice straining as he held back a fresh batch of tears.  
>Realising how harsh he had sounded, Blaine added, in a soft tone, 'Kurt, I'm really sorry. Stay safe until I get there, OK? Go to the nurse or something, I'll be there soon.'<p>

'Thanks Blaine,' Kurt said, his voice wavering, 'and can you not mention this to anyone? Especially Aidan, it sounds silly but I was kind of saving my first real kiss for him. He asked me out today, we were supposed to be going on a date on Saturday, I mean it could be weird since I've only known him for a week but I figured he was cute, he's really nice and it's not like anyone else was interested, so why not..' Kurt was rambling now to keep the tears at bay, Blaine had stopped paying attention, his chest was hurting and he needed to lie down.  
>'Just, um, don't mention it to anyone, please?' Kurt added.<br>Blaine willed himself not to cry and forced his voice to work, 'Uh, yeah, sure.' Blaine hung up, sliding down the wall and clutching his knees to his chest.

Kurt was into Aidan, Kurt was going on a date- with Aidan and not Blaine. Of course, it was all obvious now. You don't call the guy you like to come and see you when you're at your worst. You don't reveal your deepest secrets to the guy you like. You don't explain all of your problems to the guy you like. That's what friends are for. Blaine felt immensely stupid, the repressed tears spilling over as his body shook with a small sob. He should've seen this coming, he shouldn't have built up his expectations for something that wasn't there. Kurt had been asking about Aidan all week. Kurt had been texting Aidan all week. Kurt's face lit up whenever he got a text from Aidan. Kurt had even been gushing about Aidan all week. Blaine would have known this if he hadn't been too busy staring at Kurt's lips, daydreaming about kissing them or staring at Kurt's skin, imagining how and where he could make it flush or staring at Kurt's perfectly styled hair and inventing scenarios that would completely mess it up.  
>He was an awful friend, he didn't even listen to Kurt when he was talking, he didn't deserve Kurt. Blaine's body shuddered with sobs as he reflected on how stupid he had been.<p>

_It had only been a fucking week, how can you even fall in love with someone in one fucking week? It's not logical_ Blaine thought, smashing his hand into his carpet, _I couldn't have been in love with him, it doesn't work like that, right? But if it was just a crush then why does hearing about him with another guy hurt this fucking much?_

In the space of two minutes, Blaine's heart had been ripped out of his chest and smashed into a million pieces for the first time in his life. Blaine didn't think he would ever be able to move again.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Blaine remembered Kurt and slowly stood up, not bothering to straighten himself up and trudging to his car. Ignoring the message, Blaine opened his car door and slid into the front seat. Resting his head on the steering wheel, Blaine started to cry again.

_Hey drama queen, _the voice in his head said harshly, _your best friend just told you he got mouth raped and you don't even care, how the hell would you even have a chance when you don't care about him? I bet Aidan listens. Stop being a self centred asshole, drive to Lima and make him feel better. He wants a friend? You'll be his friend, put his needs first and you might even get somewhere. Put the key in the ignition, save the angst for later and get to Lima._

Sighing, Blaine obeyed the voice in his head. He stomped his foot on the accelerator and took off for Lima. If Kurt wanted friendship, then Blaine would give him friendship. Blaine would give Kurt whatever he wanted because simply put, he loved him. And nothing, not even handsome Irish boys, would get in his way.

* * *

><p><em>I feel as though my impatience is going to kill this story. I hadn't planned on Kurt revealing his disinterest this early, it just sort of happened, I couldn't lead poor Blainey on for any longer, I love him too much. <em>

_Anyway, next chapter will either be about the confrontation with Karofsky or I might throw in chapter with a conversation between Blaine and Aidan and Blaine and Kurt about Aidan, either way, it won't be good for poor Blaine. Tell me what you want to see, because I'm still tossing it up._


	6. Chapter 6

_I was supposed to update on Saturday and Sunday but decided on a Glee marathon instead, sorry. Anyway, I apologise in advance for any mistakes, I wrote this at midnight last night and quickly uploaded it this morning so there was no time for a triple check. I'm probably going to go hide now because, yeah, you'll see.  
>Thankyou for your wonderful reviews, I honestly thought my writing was terrible, so thankyou. Also, if you private message me, make sure your private message thing is turned on, otherwise I can't reply.<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, otherwise we wouldn't have this hiatus (which is killling me..) _

* * *

><p>'Because, up until yesterday, I had never been kissed,' Kurt paused, tears in his eyes and Blaine's breath hitched, 'at least when it counted.'<p>

Blaine was speechless. Every fibre in his body was screaming for him to move, to take Kurt's face in his hands and kiss the hurt away. To give him a real first kiss, one that was special and that was out of love and not laced with fear and anger. To show Kurt that he cared, that he was more than the platonic, mentor friend, that he loved him and would treat him right and _never_ force him into anything. To show Kurt that he would always protect him, always care for him, always be there for him, no matter the consequences.  
>But he couldn't. Kurt wasn't interested, kissing him now would essentially make Blaine as bad as Karofsky. Kurt had expressed his interest in another boy. He had just been forced into one kiss, kissing him now would be taking advantage of his vulnerable situation. Blaine would not kiss him, he would restrain himself even though it hurt like hell, it tore at his heart and he would pay for it later that day in the silence and loneliness of his room when he would cry the pain away. He would sacrifice his happiness for Kurt's because that was the noble thing to do, that's what you do when you care about someone else.<p>

So instead, Blaine rejected every instinct, bit his lip and said, 'Come on, I'll buy you lunch.'

* * *

><p>After lunch with Kurt, Blaine walked him to class, bid him goodbye and walked to his car. He managed to drive for a solid 20 minutes before feeling like his head was going to explode and having to pull over. All lunch Kurt had talked about Aidan. How perfect his hair was, how magical his eyes were and how fucking amazing his accent was. Being the good friend he was, Blaine just sat there nodding with a painfully forced smile on his face.<p>

'I love having you to talk to about this stuff,' Kurt had said, 'Mercedes is wonderful, but it's nice to have another guy to discuss guys with.'  
>Blaine had nodded, smile still painted on.<br>'I've been talking about myself this whole time though, what about you? Anyone special?'  
>Blaine had looked down at his food then, not wanting to meet Kurt's eyes and shook his head.<br>'Awwhh, Blaine, come on,' Kurt had said, 'you can't fool me, you like someone, why else would you be acting all cute and secretive?'  
>Blaine had sighed and looked up at Kurt, 'There's no one, Kurt,' he'd said, flashing one of his most charming smiles that didn't quite meet his eyes.<br>Kurt had looked disappointed and suspicious but had thankfully dropped the subject.

Blaine hit his head on the steering wheel and bit his knuckles to stop himself from crying. Kurt was perfect, he made Blaine feel normal, whole and special all at the same time. So why, when Blaine felt that things were going to fall in place for once, did Kurt have to be so oblivious and so uninterested. Was Blaine being punished for something? Was this all some sort of karma for lying to his parents and pretending he was straight? Was this some sort of sick joke? Was this how it was for all gays, everyone said that God thought it was wrong, maybe they were right. Maybe God was punishing Blaine for being gay. He never gets the one he wants just as a giant 'fuck you' from some higher power for not following their rules? Blaine bit harder into his knuckles, drawing blood as he felt a sob come on.

It wasn't even Kurt that Blaine was mad at, it wasn't whoever was punishing him, honestly, he was mostly furious at himself. Why did he even feel this strongly over someone he barely knew. He shouldn't have let his feelings take over, he learnt that from an early age. Bad decisions were made on impulse, it was best to be calculating, always thinking, never making a mistake and holding everyone's favour. As soon as Blaine's feelings took over, things got out of hand. He'd let his heart control his actions, rather than his brain and now he was in too deep to turn back. Blaine removed his hand from his mouth and let the tears flow.

Crying was good, it numbed him and surprisingly, it helped him think. He wasn't ready to give up yet. Perhaps Kurt hadn't fully considered his options yet. Just because Aidan beat him to the chase didn't mean that Blaine had lost, he still had a chance. He just needed to prove to Kurt that he was interested and that they were perfect for each other. A plan started to formulate as the tear flow slowed. Blaine sat up and grabbed his phone, punching in a quick text before starting the car and driving back to Dalton.

* * *

><p>Aidan was sitting in History, texting Kurt about their date on Saturday when his phone buzzed and he received a message.<p>

_Aidan, we need to talk about Kurt—Blaine_

'Anderson,' he snarled under his breath. He knew the kid was going to be a problem ever since he saw the way Blaine sang _Teenage Dream_ to Kurt. The fact that Blaine was also into Kurt had made Aidan even more interested, normally he wouldn't even look twice at someone like Kurt but Blaine's interest made everything even more interesting. Blaine had stolen Aidan's solos, his friends and position in the school, now Aidan was taking something back. Aidan replied and threw his phone into his bag, smirking.

_Meet me in the commons at 3—Aidan _

This was going to be interesting, Aidan thought to himself with a small chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>I apologise for the end. I just felt the need to make Aidan an asshole, I didn't want him to be one of those likeable characters who everyone loves because they never get the guy.<em>

_Anyway, reviews are wonderful. I don't know how this chapter turned out, like I said at the beginning so opinions would be nice. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I apologise for the delay in updates. I had mid semester exams, well actually, I still have mid semester exams but anyway, I've been studying for the past week and then I was going to update earlier tonight but I got distracted by the Coachella Darren photos and Omegle trolling...  
>Anyway, thankyou all so much for your reviews, I would reply to them but I'm lazy, so sorry.<br>There are possibly mistakes and typos and there's a possibility that this chapter doesn't make sense, it's late and I'm tired._

_But on the plus side, it seems that I have learnt what a plot is because we have development and not just angst!_

_Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Glee _

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived back at Dalton at 2.30 and headed straight for the senior commons. He found a table in a secluded corner, put his earphones in and waited impatiently for Aidan. Aidan strolled in at around 3.10, spotted Blaine and headed straight towards him.<p>

Pulling up a chair, Aidan started, 'let's keep this short, Anderson, I have an assignment due tomorrow and I would really like to get back to it.'

Fuming at Aidan's blatant rudeness, Blaine nodded curtly, 'I was simply inquiring as to your intentions with Kurt,' Blaine stated plainly, crossing his legs and putting his hands over his knees.

Aidan snorted, 'inquiring as to my intentions,' he sneered, rolling his eyes, 'it's not the '20s anymore Anderson, you don't have to always be so damn proper.'

Blaine glared, cocking his head to indicate that Aidan still hadn't answered his question.

'Jesus Christ,' Aidan murmured, running a hand through his hair, 'if you must know, I'm taking him out Saturday, if I have my way, which we all know will happen, there will be an inappropriately long greeting hug, followed by hand holding, eye sex during dinner, a make out session during the movie and an awesome good night kiss. Was that enough information for you?' Aidan looked at Blaine, a satisfied smirk on his face and a strange glint in his eye.  
>'Well if that's all…' Aidan said, grabbing his bag.<p>

_Dalton First's Lacrosse Team, _Blaine thought, staring at Aidan's bag, _honestly, he doesn't even own a proper bag for his books. Can this guy be even more of a brainless jock? _Blaine was once again questioning his sanity for ever having a crush on Aidan.

'Actually, there is one more thing,' Blaine said, remembering the look in Aidan's eyes, 'is this even about Kurt at all…?'

Aidan stared at Blaine, his eyes cold and body tense. 'Does it even matter?'

Blaine glared at him, 'yes, it does because, no matter how misguided and wrong your intentions may be, it would be nice to know that you at least care about Kurt and this isn't some stupid game.'

Aidan shook his head, 'always so fucking dapper,' Aidan leaned closer, 'I need you to listen very carefully, Anderson. It doesn't matter that this isn't about Kurt, it doesn't matter that the main thing that attracts me to Kurt is the hurt in your eyes whenever he talks about me or I mention him, Kurt doesn't matter. What does matter is that for once, things aren't working out perfectly for Blaine Anderson. For once, you're not the golden child and I have something you want. Kurt likes me and not you and what makes you such an easy opponent is that you're too fucking polite to do anything about it.' Aidan gave Blaine one last glare, standing up and stalking off.

Blaine sat perfectly still, tears in his eyes, feeling as though he'd been slapped. Of course he knew all of that. None of it was new information. Kurt had told Blaine that he liked Aidan. Blaine just wasn't prepared to had the truth spoken, and so harshly. Aidan's words had cut him, they had affected him more than they should of. Blaine knew how Kurt felt, he was just hoping that it was a bad dream or that Kurt would suddenly realise that it was Blaine he liked, not Aidan. But with Aidan's unnecessarily cruel words, the harsh reality of Blaine's situation had hit him and he realised that life wasn't a movie and sometimes, the good guy didn't win and the bad guy ended up with the girl.

_Poor Kurt_, he thought, _Aidan's such an asshole and he has no idea what he's in for._ _I should warn him, that's the friendly thing to do, right? But how…_  
>Blaine knew that if he told Kurt of the conversation he'd be faced with the awkwardness of explaining to Kurt why he was meddling in his love life in the first place. Kurt probably wouldn't believe him anyway, if only Blaine could show him how awful Aidan truly was. Unfortunately, Blaine could not crash their date and provoke Aidan, forcing him to show his true colours.<br>_If only Kurt didn't go to McKinley, _Blaine thought, when an idea struck him.

Finally regaining control of his limbs, Blaine grabbed his phone and punched out a quick text to Kurt.

_You OK? –Blaine_

Blaine knew it was an awful question to ask because, well no, Kurt wouldn't be OK. However, it was all part of the plan.  
>Blaine jumped, realising he had received a reply,<p>

_Not really. I'm all right now in Glee but I'm scared of being alone_

Smiling, despite the sadness of the situation, Blaine typed out a reply,

_Want me to come over?_

Of course, it would be a long drive, one he'd already made that day, he had a ton of work to catch up on and he'd miss Warblers, but if the plan worked it would all be worth it. Feeling his phone vibrate, Blaine glanced at the screen,

_Could you? I know it's a lot to ask but I don't know what I'm doing and I'm scared. It would be nice to have someone to talk to. I apologise in advance for the meal though, Carole's working late so Dad's cooking…_

Blaine's grin widened, _Perfect,_ he thought.

_I'm sure I can handle it. See you in a few hours._

Not bothering to change, Blaine grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He was sure that after Kurt's family heard about how wonderful Dalton, and it's zero tolerance harassment policy, were, Kurt would be transferring in no time. Then he could show Kurt Aidan's true colours whilst getting to spend more time with the other boy. He'd also save a fortune on petrol.

_Oh, and Kurt would be safe too, _Blaine added as an afterthought, _you're a genius, Anderson._ Blaine was smiling as he got into his car. This was going to work.

* * *

><p><em>So I kind of made Blaine a self centred asshole at the end, but I felt like he was too perfect and nice. I needed to show his manipulative side. I probably won't update until Wednesday (Australian Wednesday, that is).<em>

_Reviews are always lovely._


	8. Chapter 8

_First of all, I apologise for not updating, I've been really busy with assignments and stuff. I shouldn't even have written this chapter but I'm procrastinating. I will update faster once the semester is over which is in like 2 weeks (yay). Anyway, thankyou for your reviews, I really appreciate them, they make me feel like writing more, so I encourage them if you can be bothered (I know I'm normally not so no pressure).  
>Secondly, I apologise for this chapter, I'm sleep deprived and, as I said, procrastinating, so it's not very quality.<br>__Anyway, I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: don't own Glee, otherwise Glee Live would be coming to Australia and I would get to see the perfection that is Darren Criss and Chris Colfer in the flesh_

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on his bed, his head in his hands. It was Saturday afternoon and he was still in his pyjamas, his guitar and several crumpled tissues on his bed beside him, Beauty and the Beast playing on the TV in his room. Kurt was going out with Aidan in 3 hours. Kurt and Aidan would be going on a date, Kurt would be hugging Aidan in 3 hours, Aidan would be holding Kurt's hand in 3 hours, Aidan would be driving Kurt to a nice restaurant and complimenting him on his, no doubt incredibly flattering, outfit in 3 hours. Kurt and Aidan would be playfully flirting in 3 hours. Kurt would be staring into Aidan's eyes and probably wouldn't even remember Blaine's name in 3 hours. Kurt and Aidan would probably be watching a movie in 4 hours. Kurt and Aidan would be sitting inappropriately close in 4 hours. Aidan would be kissing Kurt in 4 hours. Kurt's lips would be on Aidan's in 4 hours. Kurt's wonderfully pink, full lips that probably tasted like cherries from the Chapstick Blaine had seen him apply.<p>

_I wonder if he closes his eyes when he kisses, _Blaine thought. _I wonder if he'd let me put my hands in his hair or around his waist, I wonder where he'd put his hands, whether they'd be on my back, in my hair._ _Not that it would be my hair, or my back. Stupid Aidan._

Blaine grabbed his guitar to stop himself from crying again and started strumming, picking up the sounds of a familiar tune and playing along.

_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
>I said 'she's gorgeous' and I fell<br>Here in town it's only she, who is beautiful as me  
>So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle<em>

Blaine smiled, thinking of Kurt and how he'd fallen from the moment that he saw him walking through the corridors of Dalton. He was unlike anyone Blaine had ever seen, he'd known Kurt was going to be special.

_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?  
>Monsieur Gaston, oh he's so cute<br>Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing  
>He's such a tall, strong and handsome brute.<em>

Blaine's smile turned into a frown as he pictured Aidan- tall, dark and handsome Aidan. Obviously Kurt was into him, you had to be blind not to notice Aidan's attraction. No one would choose the short, polite dark haired nerd when the tall, Irish jock was giving them the time of day.

_I swear to God, if my life becomes any more like a teen movie…_Blaine thought. He continued to strum along to the song but was jolted from his thoughts by a knock at the door.

'Oh, Blaineeee,' Wes and David chorused.

Blaine groaned, 'What do you two want?'

Wes flung open the door, 'I almost get the impression that you're unhappy to see us, Blaine. I'm rather upset.'

David took in Blaine's appearance, the movie playing and the now discarded guitar, 'today's the day of the date, isn't it….?'

Blaine nodded miserably as Wes and David sat either side of him, both resting an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

'I don't understand,' Wes said, 'I thought everything was going well, he's transferring, isn't he?'

Blaine smiled a little, remembering that Kurt was indeed transferring on Monday. The dinner at Kurt's had gone well, Blaine remembered the conversation about Dalton.

* * *

><p>'So Blaine,' Burt had said, 'you're also…'<p>

'Yes,' Blaine said, 'I'm also gay.'

Burt nodded, 'those kids at your school, do they give you crap for it?'

Blaine shook his head, 'no sir-'

'Burt, no need for formalities, kid,' Burt interrupted.

'Well no, Dalton has a zero tolerance harassment policy, everyone is treated the same regardless of their sexuality, race or ethnicity.'

Burt looked impressed, 'it's pretty pricey though, isn't it?'

'To be honest, it is but I think the benefits of Dalton far outweigh the costs. We have an amazing music program, enrolment basically guarantees you placement in Ivy League and everyone is truly amazing and accepting.'

Burt had looked at Carole, obviously impressed with Dalton. Kurt had called Blaine the next day to tell him that his parents had talked to him about transferring.

* * *

><p>'It is, he is,' Blaine said, 'it's just stupid Aidan, they're going out tonight and Aidan is so wrong for Kurt it's not funny, he doesn't even care.' Blaine sighed, 'I hope Kurt's happy here, I just need to find a way for him to fit in…'<p>

Wes and David shared a look, knowing what was coming next.

'Hey!' Blaine exclaimed, 'I've got it!'

Wes sighed.

'You guys could give him a solo for sectionals, he can take one of mine, I don't need three,' Blaine was animated now.

'Blaine,' Wes started, running a hand through his hair, 'you know it doesn't work like that.'

'First of all, he's not even a Warbler yet,' David said.

'But he will be,' Blaine said, 'he's amazing, we need his voice.'

'Even if that is the case,' Wes said, 'we can't just give him a solo.'

'Why?' Blaine asked, 'you give them to me all the time.'

'Yes, Blaine,' David said, looking at Blaine and talking like he was explaining the alphabet to a child, 'you've proven yourself and the Warblers have all voted for you time and time again. Kurt would need to audition for a place, we can't just start randomly handing out solos.'

Blaine looked dejected.

'However, under the circumstances, I suppose it would be acceptable to give him an audition for a solo,' Wes said.

Blaine scooped his best friend up into a hug.

'That is, provided he even makes it in to the Warblers,' Wes continued.

'He will,' Blaine said confidently.

'Well now that's sorted, how about you shower, change and we get dinner?' David asked, 'I'm starved.'

Blaine jumped up, momentarily forgetting about Kurt and Aidan and focussing on the fact that Kurt was transferring to Dalton. He would be able to see him every day, Kurt would be safe and happy and Blaine might finally be able to prove to Kurt just how right they were for each other.

* * *

><p><em>Next up: Kurt auditions for Sectionals, Blaine thinks he's perfect, Wes and David love him, so why doesn't he get the solo...?<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_I apologise in advance for the chapter, it was rushed because I really should be in bed so I haven't had a chance to read over it. Anyway, it's basically a pointless filler. I promise I'll get to real plot. I'm basically on holidays now so I should be able to write the real chapter tomorrow. Anyway, thankyou for your wonderful reviews, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate them._

_Disclaimer: don't own Glee_

* * *

><p>On Monday, Blaine was a mess. He hadn't been able to sleep because he was too busy going through his plans for Kurt. Then he was worried he'd miss his alarm so he'd decided to clean his room, organise his wardrobe and eventually opted for writing songs and playing his guitar.<br>_Lucky I live alone,_ Blaine thought, _well, for now anyway_.

Blaine's plan was simple. He had already cleared Kurt's moving in with his dorm advisor and had set up the room in preparation, moving most of his clothing to storage to make way for Kurt's extensive wardrobe. Granted, Kurt hadn't said yes yet but it wasn't like anyone had asked him yet and once he saw Blaine's enthusiasm he wouldn't be able to resist.

Blaine checked himself once more in the mirror before exiting his room. He'd fussed with his hair for an hour, putting in gel, washing it out, putting more gel in but still groaned when he saw it in the mirror. Everything had to be perfect and his hair was just not cooperating. Sighing, he checked his pocket watch and decided it would have to do. Kurt would be arriving in 10 minutes and Blaine planned on meeting him at the front of the school to give him a tour before class. Despite his lack of sleep, Blaine practically skipped down the stairs and ran out of his dorm, stopping to pick up a coffee for Kurt. Humming to himself as he crossed the grounds, he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight that greeted him at the front entrance.

Of course Aidan was there, he was the boyfriend, after all. It wasn't just that though, Blaine expected Aidan's presence. What he didn't expect was to see Kurt pressed up against the door of his car, his hands in Aidan's hair and Aidan's hands on his ass. He also didn't expect to see Aidan's mouth on Kurt's.

Blaine was frozen, unable to move as he processed the sight in front of him. It was like a 10 car crash, so awful but he found himself unable to look away. Willing his legs to move, Blaine continued walking towards them, both coffees in hand. Thinking how stupid he'd look if he brought a coffee to greet his friend who was currently in the middle of a heated make out session with his boyfriend, Blaine quickly drained his and threw the cup in his satchel. Blaine stood in front of Kurt and Aidan, awkwardly shuffling from one foot to the other, waiting for either boy to come up for air and notice him.

'Blaine!' Kurt squeaked, pushing Aidan off him and straightening up his uniform.  
>Aidan simply glared and Blaine, putting an arm around Kurt and pulling him closer.<br>'Uhh, hey, Kurt,' Blaine said, avoiding either boy's eyes, 'I see you had no trouble finding the place, didn't someone drive you here?' Blaine looked around, searching for a familiar face to rescue him from this incredibly awkward situation, mentally chastising himself for walking up to the pair.  
>Kurt nodded enthusiastically, still red and trying to appear oblivious to the awkwardness of the current situation, 'Dad's inside filling out the paperwork, I was going to go with him but Aidan found me and...' Kurt trailed off, fixing his hair and staring at the sky, 'anyway, you're here early, shouldn't you still be asleep?' Kurt chuckled adding, 'I wish I was.'<br>Remembering his original intentions for meeting Kurt, Blaine perked up, finally looking him in the eyes, 'I was actually hoping to catch you before you went to class. I have something to ask you.'  
>Kurt looked at him, raising his eyebrows as if prompting him to continue.<p>

'You're planning on boarding, right?'

Kurt nodded and Blaine noticed Aidan's face darken as his grip on Kurt tightened.

'Well, I'm actually on the search for a new roommate at the moment. I have a double all to myself and while the space is awesome, I get lonely sometimes,' Blaine said, initiating his puppy dog eyes in the hope that Kurt would take pity on him.

'So, you're asking me to be said roommate...?' Kurt questioned, his eyebrows knotting together.

'Only if you want, I mean, I know I can be kind of annoying sometimes and I might play guitar a lot and watch a lot of Disney and eat a lot of junk and...' Blaine trailed off. He was stressing out, he hadn't prepared himself for the possibility that Kurt said no.

Kurt laughed.

_Oh God, now he's laughing at me,_ Blaine thought, _he's going to say that it's a stupid idea and that he doesn't want to room with me because we're not even friends and he's going to room with his awesome boyfriend instead and they're going to make out every night and oh God, I'm so stupid_. The tears Blaine had held back before upon seeing Aidan and Kurt threatened to fall. Blaine looked at the ground.

'I doubt you'd be quite as annoying as me, Blaine,' Kurt said, a smile on his face, 'I am not a morning person at all, I can be a huge bitch at times and I do take up a lot of closet space. That being said, if you still wish to have me, I would love to room with you.'

Blaine looked up in shock, his face splitting into a huge grin. Aidan looked shocked.

'But Kurt,' Aidan said, looking down at the younger boy, 'I was going to ask if you wanted to room with me...'  
>Kurt glanced at Blaine, noting the way that his best friend's face had changed from a huge smile to a frown in the space of a second, 'Blaine did ask first, Aidan. Besides, you're going to be busy with finals study (Blaine almost snorted, Aidan hadn't studied a day in his life and he doubted he was going to start now) and I don't want to intrude on your space.'<p>

'You wouldn't be intruding, I'll just move some of my stuff into the spare next door,' Aidan stared at Kurt, willing him into changing his mind.

'Sorry Aidan,' Kurt said, 'I'm rooming with Blaine.'

Blaine's face almost split in two with the force of the grin he now sported. Forgetting about Aidan, Blaine ran up to Kurt, pulling him into a hug.

'We're going to have so much fun,' Blaine said excitedly, 'I've already moved my stuff, you can have most of the closet and we can have movie nights and eat Redvines and jam together and...'  
>Kurt's laugh stopped Blaine, 'you're like a puppy, Blaine.' Kurt pulled away and looked at Aidan whose arms were folded and was glaring at Blaine.<p>

'I'll leave you to it then,' Aidan said, 'I guess I'll see you at your Warblers audition then, Kurt, unless you're having too much fun talking about clothes, painting each your nails and braiding hair with your new best friend.'

Kurt shot Aidan one of his best 'bitch please' glares, 'I don't know why you're acting like such a child, Blaine has always been my best friend, I'm simply sharing a room with him, nothing has changed.'

Blaine's heart swelled upon hearing that Kurt considered him his best friend.

Kurt crossed his arms and continued to glare at Aidan as he tried to pull him into a hug.

'Fine, I'll see you later then,' Aidan said, stalking off.

Kurt looked at Blaine, rolling his eyes, 'whatever, anyway, where to next?'

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand, leading him towards the front office to discuss room arrangements.

* * *

><p><em>Next is the Sectionals audition, I promise.<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is the sectionals audition. Don't hate me.  
>Once again, thankyou for your wonderful reviews. This is also the last time I'll change my pen name thing in case it was confusing. I just had too many usernames on too many websites so I've made them all the same.<em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the words to Don't Cry For Me Argentina_

* * *

><p>Blaine had been allocated to show Kurt around Dalton since he was already in the office and the elderly receptionist adored him, as did every teacher. Blaine spent all morning with Kurt, making him smile with lame jokes, Disney and Harry Potter references and basically just being regular Blaine, the Blaine that only Wes and David knew about. Blaine liked that he could make Kurt smile without even trying. He liked that he and Kurt had so much in common. He liked that Kurt made him laugh. He liked that Kurt made fun of him and kept him on his toes. Basically, he liked Kurt, scratch that, he loved Kurt. He wasn't even trying to deny it anymore. He was in love with Kurt Hummel and knew that he wasn't going to let him get away.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt's Warbler audition was that afternoon so by three o'clock Kurt was a nervous wreck.<p>

'I'm scared, Blaine,' Kurt said, his voice shaking as they stood outside what was commonly known as Warbler Hall.

Blaine squeezed his hand, 'don't be, you'll be amazing.' He flashed Kurt one of his most charming smiles before opening the doors and ushering him inside.

They took a seat on the couch in the middle of the room. Blaine turned when he heard the door open and saw Aidan enter, he noted the empty space next to Kurt and mentally kicked himself for not making Kurt sit next to the arm rest.

_Great,_ Blaine thought, _now they'll sit together and hold hands and have awesome eye sex and hug lots and be all cute and have an awesome time because Aidan is totally freaking awesome and tall.._

'Hey babe,' Aidan said, interrupting Blaine's thoughts.

_Did he really just call him babe? _Blaine thought, _I wonder if anyone has a bucket…  
><em>

Aidan leaned in to kiss Kurt as he sat down.

'Hi,' Kurt said cooly, squirming away from Aidan and the kiss and making room on the couch.

Blaine cheered inside as he stared open mouthed at the scene that had just unfolded. Aidan just sat next to Kurt, crossing his arms and staring darkly ahead.

Wes motioned for Kurt to take his place at the front of the room, interrupting the incredibly awkward moment and Blaine's celebration. He squeezed Kurt's hand (which he was glad to note wasn't released even thought Aidan entered the room), looked him in the eye and said, with all the sincerity he could muster, 'good luck, you're amazing, I know you'll do great.'

Kurt gulped, cast a sidelong glance at Aidan who was still glaring at the curtains and stood up, getting ready for his audition.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at Kurt, sending him encouragement. Kurt nodded and one of the Warblers started the music. Blaine recognised the music and shock flowed through his system. He looked away from Kurt, staring at the ground to hide his horrified expression.<p>

_Oh my God, _Blaine thought, _he's doing Evita. That's a girl's song, she has an incredibly high voice. I mean, Kurt's voice is pretty high but still... Oh no, Kurt's going to completely fail. They're going to be really mean to him and he's going to hate me because they'll reject him and oh my God, I'd never heard him sing, why did I tell Wes and David he was good? All I learnt from those New Directions videos is that they have a Journey fetish and Kurt's stepbrother and that brunette have some really good chemistry. Kurt was always swaying in the background._

Blaine put his head in his hands.

_He's starting, show some support, smile even if he's awful. _

Blaine took a deep breath, looked up and smiled at Kurt as he opened his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>It won't be easy ,you'll think it's strange<br>When I try to explain how I feel  
>That I still need your love after all that I've done<em>

Blaine's jaw dropped. Kurt was fantastic. He was amazing. His voice was flawless. He looked at Wes and David who were sharing similar looks of awe. The Warblers hadn't had a countertenor, let alone one this good in years.  
>Blaine looked back to Kurt, his adoration still evident on his face.<p>

_I had to let it happen, I had to change  
>Couldn't stay all my life down at heel<br>Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun_

Blaine could not describe Kurt when he sang. Kurt was normally able to render Blaine completely stupid and make regular bodily functions such as breathing and blood circulation difficult but Kurt singing was completely breathtaking. He was an open book, his emotions clearly visible on his face. He radiated joy when he sung, Blaine hadn't seen him this happy since they had met. Kurt owned that stage. Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away as Kurt started the chorus.

_Don't cry for me Argentina_

_Crap_, Blaine thought, _he's lifting his hands. Wes and David won't like that, they'll think it's too showy._

Blaine motioned for Kurt to lower his hands, shaking his head to which the countertenor obeyed. Blaine hated making Kurt fit the mould that Dalton had created but he couldn't risk Kurt not getting a solo for sectionals, his voice would win them the competition. Blaine noted Kurt moving and his eyes found their way back to his. _Oh, there you are._ Blaine knew that if he wasn't already completely in love with Kurt, this would be the moment. Seeing him perform, seeing him do what he loved, seeing the real Kurt Hummel rather than the tortured, scared young boy Blaine had seen in the last few weeks, that was enough to make Blaine fall in love with Kurt all over again.

_Have I said too much?  
>There is nothing more I can think of to say to you<br>But all you have to do is look at me to know  
>That every word is true.<em>

Kurt finished the song, lifting one arm and causing the Warblers to erupt into applause. Blaine looked at him, willing his emotions not to show on his face and forced a small smile, clapping with the rest of the Warblers.

* * *

><p>'Well, Kurt,' Wes said, standing up, 'that was amazing. We haven't heard a voice like that in years, I think I speak for all of us when I say, welcome to the Warblers.'<p>

The Warblers cheered again, a few getting up to pat Kurt on the back and express their congratulations.

'Kurt, we're actually in the middle of choosing a soloist for sectionals, if you would like, we can use that song as your audition?'

Kurt's face broke into a huge smile, 'of course,' he breathed, his excitement evident.

'Excellent,' David said, 'we'll just have to ask you to wait outside with two of our other auditionees, Nick and Jeff, so that we can talk about you in secret.' David smiled at the last point to illustrate that he wasn't completely serious.

* * *

><p>Kurt left the room positively beaming. Blaine unsuccessfully tried to catch his eye but was also grinning at Kurt's happiness.<br>Blaine looked at Wes and David as soon as he was sure the three were out of earshot, 'So…?' He asked.

'You didn't tell us he was that good,' Wes said.

'I didn't know,' Blaine said shrugging, 'but he is good, right? Good enough for the solo….?'

'Pretty sure I've already shared my opinion about him, I vote for Kurt,' David said.

'Seconded,' Wes said, 'any objections?'

Aidan raised his hand. Blaine glared at him.

'Are we really sure he's what we're looking for..?' Aidan said, 'I mean, we're an all boys acapella group, he might not mesh well with the rest of us. He's a little different.'

'I didn't realise we had a problem with different here, Aidan,' Blaine spat back.

'I don't have a problem with different, I'm just thinking of the group, we are going to Sectionals to win, are we not, Anderson?'

'Wait,' David said, raising his hands, 'aren't you his boyfriend or something? Shouldn't you be putting his case forward?'

'Like, I said, I'm thinking of the Warblers,' Aidan said, feigning innocence, 'I want us to win at Sectionals and I feel that he'll be too different and not what the judges are looking for. I think we should play it safe.'

Wes and David looked at each other, confused. Blaine just sat there, shocked, staring at Aidan and wondering what the hell had gotten into him. Anyone could tell that Kurt had talent, Kurt could win them Sectionals. Kurt was supposed to be Aidan's boyfriend. Wasn't Aidan supposed to be supportive of Kurt rather than trying to crush his dreams?

_What the actual fuck, _Blaine thought. He couldn't trust himself to open his mouth without unleashing a string of swear words so he just sat still, seething.  
>A few of the Warblers were starting to murmur their agreeance with Aidan. Wes and David were looking at each other confused and speaking in hushed voices.<p>

* * *

><p>'If they don't want him we can't just give him the solo, David,' Wes whispered.<p>

'But he's really good, he'd win it for us!' David was exasperated, 'and what the hell is Aidan's problem? Isn't he supposed to be dating the guy, this is bullshit!'

'I know,' Wes said, shaking his head, 'poor Blaine is going to be devastated by all of this.'

'Oh good lord Wesley, that doesn't mean, it can't mean…'

'I'm afraid so David,' Wes said, 'we will once again be graced with the talents of Walt Disney and the lovely miss Perry for weeks.'

David groaned, putting his face in his hands, 'I thought the kid was finally making progress.'

'We'd better see who they want then,' Wes said, looking sympathetically at Blaine had his face in his hands.

'All right, Warblers, you've had time to discuss it. Would you like Kurt to have a solo?'

* * *

><p>Blaine walked outside, hating himself for what he was about to do.<p>

'Hey guys,' Blaine greeted, noting the way that Kurt's face lit up and his body shot up upon his arrival.

'Nick, Jeff,' Blaine said, nodding to the blonde and brown haired Warblers, 'congrats, you're moving on.'

Kurt's face immediately fell and Blaine wanted nothing more than to run over to him and comfort him. However, he had to issue his congratulations to the Warblers who would be considered and whose voices, in his opinion, were far inferior to the beauty of Kurt's voice.

'Any sage advice?' Kurt said, looking like he was holding back tears of disappointment.

Blaine sighed, hating himself for what he was about to do, 'don't try so hard next time.'

Kurt looked at him, confused, 'I didn't realise that caring was frowned upon.'

Blaine nearly lost it, he wanted nothing more than to go back into the Warblers practice room and punch Aidan in his stupid face until he realised that he was the biggest asshole on the face of the planet for doing this to Kurt. Sweet, innocent Kurt who had done nothing to hurt him and was even supposed to be his boyfriend.

Blaine couldn't keep up the façade any longer, _screw it,_ he thought.

He sighed, shrugged and offered Kurt his hand saying, 'come on, we'll go back to the room, eat ice cream and watch The Little Mermaid.' He gave Kurt a small smile.

Kurt took his hand but didn't return the smile, 'I told Aidan I'd meet him for coffee, apparently we have things to talk about or something.' Kurt sighed and his shoulders slumped, 'to tell you the truth, I'd much rather sit in a room, watch Ariel meet her Prince Charming, sing along and eat my weight in ice cream.'

Blaine's heart broke as he saw how sad the other boy looked and pulled him into a quick hug.

_Jesus Blaine,_ the voice in his head said, _why did you hug him? You know how hard it is for you to let go._

Blaine held back his tears as he let Kurt go, realising that although he may be Kurt's best friend, he would always come second to Kurt's boyfriend, whoever that may be. Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and turned to walk away saying, 'I'll see you later, roomie.'

Blaine walked back to his room alone, collapsing on his bed as soon as he was inside, exhausted by the events of the day. He fell into a miserable, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry. Anyway, I'm not sure what's next. Knowing me we'll probably get some more Blangst but who knows. I've already written the Blaine It On The Alcohol chapter in my head and I'm really freaking excited but that's later. We'll probably just get some more Klaine bonding in the meantime. I've been considering developing a RachelBlaine friendship which I think I will do._

_I also apologise for swearing sometimes, I just feel it necessary._


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm sorry it's taken so long. Life caught up with me. Thankyou, as always for your patience, reviews, alerts and favourites._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Chord would be staying._

* * *

><p>The lead up to sectionals was fairly uneventful. The Warblers practiced the routine so many times that they could do the choreography in their sleep. Blaine sung the same lyrics over and over again until he was pitch perfect and had to stop himself from reciting the lyrics in normal conversation. Due to Blaine's incessant staring, he had caught Kurt looking wistfully at him a few times, no doubt wishing he was in Blaine's position.<p>

Blaine felt incredibly guilty for the advice he had given Kurt the day of his audition. Throughout the week Blaine had noticed Kurt shrinking into a shell which Blaine didn't know he had. Kurt was becoming quieter, he was withdrawing. His witty comments and sarcastic remarks were almost non existent. He kept up polite conversation but never initiated it. Although Dalton had a uniform, Blaine had encouraged Kurt to accessorise however he wished as administration didn't mind students adding a scarf or broach or any sort of accessory. However, Blaine hadn't seen Kurt add any flair to his uniform. He was turning into the mould of young man that Dalton turned out year after year. Kurt was closing the door of the cage that Blaine was trying to force open. Blaine relished in the alone time that he shared with Kurt in their dorm room. This was when Blaine saw the real Kurt. Kurt would change into his normal clothes, read fashion magazines, watch Project Runway and make bitchy comments about the contestants, have endless conversations with Blaine about life and school and anything at all. Blaine had considered bringing up Kurt's strange behaviour but couldn't bring himself to ruin the happy moments that he and Kurt shared.

While Blaine was developing his relationship with Kurt, Aidan was having no such luck. Blaine returned to his room the night before Sectionals after a marathon practice session to find Aidan storming out, a frustrated expression on his face. Blaine entered his room and found Kurt throwing his things around the room, apparently cleaning up.

'Do you want to talk about it...?' Blaine asked, setting his satchel down and placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

'He's just so stupid. I told him I wanted to take things slow. I told him what had happened at McKinley, shouldn't he understand that I'm not ready for an extremely physical relationship yet?' Kurt sighed as Blaine wrapped his arms around him, 'I just don't know, Blaine. Is there something wrong with me?'

Blaine looked his best friend in the eyes, 'Kurt, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. If he can't understand you and see how special you are then he's not worth your time.'

Kurt buried his head into Blaine's shoulder, 'what if I never move on from what happened? What if I never feel ready?'

Blaine sat Kurt down on his bed, using the sleeve of his blazer to wipe the tears from Kurt's eyes. 'You will, Kurt, trust me. It won't be like this forever, once you find the right person you'll be more than ready.'

_That person is me,_ Blaine's internal voice screamed, _I'm right here! I don't care how long I have to wait, you're so worth it. Please notice me, _the voice turned pleading and Blaine fought back tears.

'You are absolutely worth waiting for, any guy would be lucky to have you, don't let him convince you otherwise,' Blaine ended by pulling Kurt into another hug, resisting the urge to kiss him on the cheek or run his hands through the other boy's hair.

'Thanks Blaine,' Kurt whispered as he pulled away.  
>Kurt stood, straightening his uniform and wiping his tears. 'Sectionals tomorrow, are you nervous?'<p>

Blaine gulped, he'd forgotten all about Sectionals and the 5 hours he'd spent in the practice hall making sure he had all the choreography perfect and every word memorised, 'a little,' he said, fidgeting with his tie and looking at the floor.

'Don't be,' Kurt said, sitting down next to Blaine and swinging an arm around his shoulders, 'you're amazing, I see it, the Warblers see it, the audience will see it and so will the judges.'

Blaine smiled at Kurt, his brain still processing the fact that Kurt thought he was amazing. _Snap out of it, Blaine,_ the voice in his head chastised_, _he was trying to make you feel better, don't read too far into it.__ Blaine sighed as Kurt hugged him, obviously still not convinced of Blaine's cool facade.

'You should get some sleep anyway, Blaine,' Kurt said, pulling away once again, 'falling asleep on stage would be a bad idea.'

Blaine nodded in agreement.  
>Fifteen minutes later Kurt had turned the lights out and was asleep. Blaine listened to Kurt's slow, peaceful breaths and turned to face him as he tried to drift off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine sat by himself on the bus to Regionals. Aidan had forced Kurt to sit with him on the bus so that they could 'discuss their problems'. Blaine didn't mind sitting by himself, he normally did to focus himself and mentally prepare for the performance but after the minimal sleep that he'd had the previous night Blaine had been looking forward to sitting next to Kurt so that he could rest his head on the taller boy's shoulder and drift off to sleep. Blaine sighed and settled down lower into his seat.<p>

'Pssst, Blaine,' Wes said, leaning over his seat.

Blaine looked up to see Wes and David practically climbing over their seats to talk to him.

'This isn't going to work, Wesley,' David said, getting up and moving into the seat next to Blaine.

'Fine,' Wes pouted, moving out of his seat, 'make room.'

Blaine groaned as Wes moved past both him and David and forced himself into the small space next to the window.

'So, Blaine,' David started, 'are you ready?'

Blaine sighed, it was business as usual as far as his friends were concerned, 'of course, you know me.'

'He's distracted, David,' Wes said, looking at David and starting one of the annoying conversations where both boys pretended Blaine wasn't there.

'I know, Wesley,' David said, shaking his head, 'sad, isn't it, considering this performance could make or break his love life.'

Both boys sighed as Blaine rolled his eyes.

'What are you talking about?' Blaine asked, slightly intrigued.

'Well Blainers,' Wes said, putting his hand on Blaine's knee, 'think about it. If you perform well today and win it for us, little Kurtsie will be so charmed by your voice and sweet dance moves that he'll be falling into your arms in no time.'

'He's seen my sing before though and there's the little matter of his boyfriend...'

'Oh Blaine,' David said, placing his hand on Blaine's free knee, 'he's never seen you in performance mode. I must say, many a Warbler, even young Wesley and I, have considered tapping that while watching you perform. As for the boyfriend...'

Blaine's interested was piqued.

'...let's just say Wesley and I have overheard a few nasty words being thrown back and forth. It doesn't look like they'll be a couple for much longer.'

Blaine was conflicted between feeling bad for Kurt and rejoicing at the fact that Aidan might not be around for much longer.

'So just focus on your performance, Blaine,' We said, 'the Warblers haven't placed at Sectionals in years and we were hoping that this would be our year.'

Blaine nodded and sank down into his seat humming _Hey Soul Sister_ to himself, giving Wes and David their cue to leave.

* * *

><p>The Warblers were all sitting around their dressing room, nervous energy causing several loud sing alongs, wrestling matches and someone had even procured a tennis ball and which initiated a very violent game of catch. Not keen on being transported to the hospital before he could even step out on stage, Blaine slipped out the door and decided to go for a walk to calm his nerves.<p>

'Blaine,' a female voice called out.

Blaine turned, confused when he saw the brunette lead of New Directions walking towards him.

'Rachel Berry,' she said, extending her hand.

Recalling the name from Kurt's many stories of New Directions, Blaine smiled and shook her hand, 'I'd have thought you'd be preparing for your big performance, Rachel.'

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, 'apparently I've been overused and we wanted to be more versatile rather than winning this year. They went with Satan instead.'

Blaine sympathised with Rachel. Although he didn't like to show it, he was incredibly fond of his lead vocalist position and was glad no one had tried to take it away from him. 'That's awful, well good for us actually. Without an incredible talent like yours competing against us we might actually have a chance at winning.'

Rachel's eyes lit up at the compliment and she smiled, 'don't count on it, Blaine. I'm still actually in the New Directions, even from a background position, I'm far superior. Not even your golden voice and excellent dancing can rival my _oooh's_, _aahh's_ and cute swaying.'

Blaine laughed, he was starting to like Rachel, 'what can I help you with, anyway?'

Rachel's smile suddenly turned into a concerned frown, 'I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Kurt.'

'Something's wrong with Kurt?' Blaine asked worriedly.

Rachel nodded and led him over to a couch towards the windows in the foyer, 'I was speaking to him before and he just seemed out of it. There was a faint red rim around his eyes too so I figured he'd been crying.'

Blaine sighed, poor Kurt, 'I heard that he was fighting with his boyfriend on the way over.'

Shock crossed Rachel's face, 'wait, aren't you his boyfriend?'

Blaine shook his head and smiled sadly, 'I wish. He's going out with a charming asshole by the name of Aidan.'

'Oh, I'm sorry Blaine,' Rachel said, looking genuinely sorry, 'when he told me that he had a boyfriend I figured it would be you considering the amount of time you spend together and everything I've heard about you.'

'We're just friends. I'd rather that than nothing though so I can deal with it, even if I am forced to hear about how lovely Aidan is all the time,' Blaine looked down into his lap and started playing with his hands.

Rachel put a comforting arm around his shoulder, 'I know how it feels. Trust me, he'll figure it out eventually.'

Blaine smiled at her. He really liked Rachel.

'Anyway, Blaine,' Rachel said, removing her hand from his shoulder and fixing her bangs, 'I'm having a party tonight to either celebrate our win or drown our sorrows at our loss. I would be delighted if you could attend. Kurt will be there,' she added on.

Blaine considered it, he hadn't been to a proper party since he moved to Dalton. It would be nice to go to a party where he wasn't forced to call his mother to pick him up from the side of the road as he'd been kicked out because none of the guys there wanted to 'catch the gay' from him.

'I'll be there, Rachel,' Blaine said with a smile, despite his initial sadness at the forgotten memory.

Rachel clapped her hands and stood, helping Blaine up, 'Noah's getting us drinks and there will be plenty of food so just bring yourself. I'll tell Kurt to give you my address.'

'Awesome,' Blaine said, pulling Rachel into a hug, 'thankyou, by the way.'

'No problem, Blaine,' Rachel said, returning the hug, 'I like you better than the other guy anyway.'

Blaine laughed and bid goodbye to Rachel as he walked back to the dressing room to prepare himself for the performance.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are, as always, appreciated. <em>

_Next: Party, party, party. Under the influence of alcohol, who knows what could happen..._


	12. Chapter 12

_There are a few canon things I've changed. Santana is already in love with Brittany, the Rachel/Finn/Quinn fight never happened, Brittany isn't dating Artie, Sectionals is on a Saturday, Samcedes is already on which is why we don't hear from either of them very much._

_Disclaimer: RMurphs and the gang own Glee and Natasha Bedingfield owns These Words._

* * *

><p>Blaine stood in his dorm room looking distraught. His clothes were all over the floor as he frantically tried to find something suitable to wear.<p>

Kurt had gone home after Sectionals, looking upset despite the fact that the Warblers and New Directions had tied meaning that both groups were going to Regionals. When Blaine asked Kurt for directions to Rachel's he seemed happy that Blaine would be able to interact with New Directions but still out of it somehow. Blaine had questioned him as to what was wrong but Kurt simply replied, 'see you tonight' and left with a small smile.

Blaine sighed and shook his head, calling his attention back to the crisis at hand. Bending down to sift through the pile of clothes on the floor, he heard the door open.

'Blaine!' Wes shouted, 'what happened here? Did one of the juniors let a dog loose in the dorm again or something?'

Blaine rolled his eyes, 'I can't find anything to wear to Rachel's party,' he murmured.

'Wait, party?' Wes said excitedly, 'where? Details, Blaine!'

'It's a New Directions party,' Blaine said.

'Why are you invited then?' Wes pouted.

'I was talking to Rachel today and Kurt was going so she said I could come if I wanted...' Blaine trailed off.

'Cool, so you can get David and I in then?' Wes walked over to stand right in front of Blaine and fixed him with his best puppy dog look.

Blaine sighed, 'I'll ask her...'

Wes' face lit up.

'...if one of you drives.'

'We'll pay for the cab,' Wes said.

'Fine,' Blaine sighed, sending Rachel a text. It would be nice to know more than 2 people at this party.

Wes clapped his hands and bounced up and down. 'Awesome, I'll tell David and we'll meet you out the front in half an hour.'

Blaine waved his hand in agreeance and went back to trying to pick an outfit.

Wes paused at the door, 'by the way, wear those tight dark jeans with a black shirt and black cardigan. Kurt won't be able to keep his hands off you.' Wes gave Blaine a wink before exiting.

* * *

><p>'This is a stupid idea,' Blaine said, pausing outside Rachel's door, 'I don't even know anyone here, Kurt's going to think I'm intruding, I should just leave.' Blaine turned around.<p>

'No, no, no,' David said, stopping Blaine, 'man up, Blaine. Kurt wants you here, you said he was excited when he heard you were coming.'

'Yeah but...' Blaine started to mumble.

'Oh god,' Wes said, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder and knocking on the door.

Blaine heard footsteps running towards the door and seconds later, it was flung open to reveal a fairly drunk Rachel Berry.

'Blaine!' She squealed, throwing herself at him.

'Hey Rachel,' Blaine said, laughing nervously and prying himself away, 'this is...'

'Des and Wavid!' She cried, laughing upon hearing her mistake, 'David and Wes!'

Wes and David hugged Rachel and peered around the corner, obviously excited to get inside.

'Come in, come in, come in,' she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

Wes and David ran inside, making a beeline for the bar while Rachel took Blaine's hand and dragged him inside.

Blaine surveyed the scene, the party had been going for an hour and the members of New Directions obviously wasted no time in getting into it.

Rachel dragged Blaine onto the stage and grabbed the microphone, never letting go of Blaine's hand, 'guys!' She yelled into the microphone, 'this is my new best friend, Blaine,' she paused to pat his head, 'those are Wes and David.' She pointed over to the bar where the two boys were looking around excitedly, downing what was obviously the first of many drinks.

'Fresh meat!' Santana squealed, clapping her hands and getting up from where she was seated and sauntering up to the bar, Brittany and Quinn following close behind.

Blaine looked around for Kurt but couldn't find him. He saw Finn walking up to the stage, giving Blaine a small smile and nod. He was contemplating his next move when he felt an arm around his shoulders.

'Hey bro,' a boy with a mohawk said, leading him off the stage and towards the bar.

'Ummm, hi...' Blaine said, his voice questioning.

'Puck, dude,' Puck said, 'I figure you're Kurt's private school boy and since Kurt is my boy, that makes you my boy too, you know?' Puck had obviously had more than his fair share to drink.

Blaine considered him, 'sure...'

'Anyway,' Puck said, sitting Blaine down at the bar and assuming a position behind it, 'what will it be?'

'Surprise me,' Blaine said, not having much experience with any alcohol besides the few beers he had sipped at the various parties he had crashed at public school.

Puck poured what Blaine perceived to be half a bottle of Vodka into a cup and mixed it with Mountain Dew, 'drink up, buddy.'

Blaine cautiously surveyed the drink.

'Dude, drink it. Trust me, it's safe.'

Blaine looked around, saddened at still not seeing Kurt and downed the drink.

'What the hell was that,' he coughed.

Puck laughed, 'I didn't think you were going to skull the whole thing. You are bad ass, dude. I approve.'

'Well, I...'

'Blaine!' Kurt squealed, cutting off Blaine's response and making him turn around.

Kurt ran at Blaine and flung his arms around his neck, sitting on Blaine's lap, 'I'm so glad you're here! Rachel said she invited you. No, you said you invited you and then I was worried that you weren't going to come and I was sad because you're my best friend and I wanted to see you and I want you to meet everyone and then I was here and Cedes said you were here and I'm just so happy!' Kurt sighed, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's drunken behaviour, 'exactly how much have you had to drink, Kurt?'

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder and pulled his arms back from around Blaine's neck but remained on his lap, screwing his face up in concentration and counting on his fingers.

'Ummmm, well there was...'

Blaine laughed as Puck handed him another drink.

'Obviously you're not drunk enough yet, hobbit. Drink up,' Puck said, lifting his glass.

'Oooh, yay!' Kurt squealed, kicking his feet and clapping his hands, 'Blaine's going to get his drunk onnnnn.'

_God, he's adorable,_ Blaine thought, _and those pants, are they painted on? I swear to God I can see his.._ Blaine felt his stomach coiling.  
><em>No, Blaine, no inappropriate thoughts, especially since he's on your lap. Oh god, he's on my lap. Imagine...<em>

Blaine skulled his second drink, hoping to keep his inappropriate thoughts at bay.

Kurt looked up suddenly to see Rachel and Mercedes beckoning him over, 'but 'm comfortable here,' Kurt said to no one in particular, snuggling into Blaine's chest.

Blaine chuckled, thrilled at Kurt's sudden closeness. _Maybe he and Aidan did break up_, Blaine thought.

'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!' Rachel screamed across the room, 'if you don't get your perfect ass over here right now I will tell Blaine...'

'Coming!' Kurt shouted, jumping up from Blaine's lap, 'I'll be back,' he said, ruffling Blaine's hair.

Blaine stared as Kurt walked away, admiring the way in which his ass moved in those pants and his shirt clung to his obviously toned body causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

'Enjoying the view?' A raspy female voice said.

Blaine turned to see a tanned, brunette girl looking at him, 'uhh, no, I was just looking out into the distance, admiring Rachel's Dads' curtains, they're very...nice,' Blaine said, flustered.

The girl extended her hand, 'I'm Santana,' she said, helping Blaine up, 'Blaine Warbler, we are going to get you wasted.'

* * *

><p>The next 2 hours passed in a blur. Blaine had drink after drink shoved into his hand by Santana and Puck and met every member of New Directions. He'd discussed football with Finn and Puck, been forced to tell Tina that Mike's abs were fabulous before she pulled him into a corner and devoured his face, he talked Broadway and Barbra with Rachel, was asked whether he was an elf by Brittany and had an intense discussion about Star Wars with Sam. Kurt visited every now and again to give Blaine a hug, make a comment about his outfit which was apparently a success, ruffle Blaine's hair or sit on his lap.<p>

Blaine was sitting down in the middle of the dance floor at one point, too lazy to stand up when Santana sat down beside him.

'Rachel told us about the boyfriend,' she said quietly, a look of sympathy and understanding on her face.

Blaine realised he'd been staring at Kurt for the past few minutes and looked down at the ground.

'It's OK, you know. I get it. You want something you can't have, whatever.' Blaine saw her staring at Brittany, currently sitting on the lap of David who was quite obviously enjoying the attention and playing with her hair.

'It fucking sucks,' Blaine said, to no one in particular, 'he's just so wrong for him, you know? I could make him so happy and love him and he just doesn't see it. He doesn't get it,' Blaine murmured.

'Have you told him?' Santana asked.

'Of course not,' Blaine said, 'I don't want to push him away.'

'Blaine,' Santana said, rolling her eyes, 'you need to do something about that. You need to tell him, I mean, the chemistry between you two is unbelievable. Just go for it.'

'It's not that easy, I suck at feelings and romance and all of that shit, 'm better at singing them,' Blaine mumbled.

'Well,' Santana said, an evil glint in her eyes, 'lucky for you, I have a plan.'

Blaine allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, standing and realising how drunk he actually was. _Fuck_, he thought.

Santana walked up to the stage, scrolling through the iPod while waiting for Sam to finish his rendition of _Baby._

'Blaine!' Santana called, 'get your ass up here.'

Blaine stumbled up to the stage, 'what are you doing...?' He asked cautiously.

'I take it you know this song?' Santana asked, the look still in her eyes.

'Yeah but, Santana, what are you doing?'

'Helping you out, Warbler,' she said.

'But why..?' Blaine asked, Kurt and Rachel had always described Santana as a manipulative bitch but she was being so lovely to Blaine. Needless to say, it wasn't just the alcohol making him confused.

'I just know how it feels, alright,' Santana hissed, 'I want to give you a chance at what I can't have. Also, if you wouldn't mind introducing me to your asian friend afterwards, I'd like to get to know him on a personal level, if you know what I mean.'

'I thought you loved Brittany?' Blaine asked.

'I do but she doesn't love me and I need a distraction,' the tone of her voice told Blaine not to ask any more questions.

'Alright,' Blaine said, sighing.

'Sweet,' Santana said, handing Blaine a microphone and hitting play, 'you're up.'

The music started and Blaine stood staring at Santana.

'Go on,' she said, giving him a push.

_Now or never, Blaine,_ he thought, seeking out Kurt who had his head resting in Rachel's lap.

_Threw some chords together, the combination D-E-F._

Blaine saw Kurt's head rise at the familiar voice and looked him in the eyes, trying to convey all the meaning he possibly could.

_It's who I am, it's what I do  
>and I was gonna lay it down for you.<br>Tried to focus my attention but I feel so A-D-D  
>I need some help, some inspiration but it's not coming easily. <em>

Santana started to sing the next part and Blaine started moving around the stage, his performance instinct kicking in. His drunken dancing was a variation on his own with more enthusiasm amd he bounded around the small stage, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. Blaine joined Santana in the chorus hoping his eyes conveyed that he meant every word.

_These words are my own  
>From my heart flown<br>I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.  
>There's no other way<br>To better say  
>I love you, I love you. <em>

Blaine saw realisation dawn in Kurt's eyes as he registered the words.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned to look at Rachel who was nodding and singing along to the music.<p>

'Rachel,' Kurt whispered, 'does it...do you think he means...?'

'Duhhh, Kurt,' Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

'But what do I do?' Kurt asked, his expression one of mixed fear and happiness.

'What do you feel you should do?' Rachel asked, still singing along softly.

'I don't know,' Kurt said honestly.

Rachel sighed, 'you'll figure it out. In the mean time, shut up, don't over think it and listen to the gorgeous boy who's singing you a love song.'

Kurt turned back to face Blaine, a look of confusion on his face as he tried to think through his next move.

* * *

><p>Blaine saw Kurt had turned back around and looked him dead in the eye again. Maybe it was the alcohol clouding his system but Blaine was throwing caution to the wind. He pointed at Kurt while singing the chorus. He didn't care if Kurt knew that he loved him, hell, he didn't care if the whole world knew it. He was in love with Kurt Hummel, he was going to tell him and no one was going to stop him.<p>

_I'm getting off my stage  
>The curtains pull away<br>No hyperbole to hide behind  
>I'm naked, so exposed<em>

Blaine continued to dance around like an idiot as Santana took the next part, noticing how it made Kurt laugh and smile his genuine smile where his eyes crinkled at the edges. Blaine joined in once more for the chorus, looking at Kurt as the song came to a close.

_That's all I got to say  
>Can't think of a better way<br>That's all I got to say_

Blaine took a deep breath as he stood still, preparing to deliver the next line with as much meaning as he could manage.

_I love you is that OK._

Blaine saw a tear escape from Kurt's eyes as the music stopped and the magnitude of his actions dawned on him.

_Shit,_ he thought, quickly looking away from Kurt, _I just told him and all of his friends that I'm in love with him. I can't handle this rejection._

Blaine grabbed Santana by the arm as New Directions cheered and pulled her over to where Wes and David were sitting as Mercedes took the stage.

'Subtle, Blaine,' David said, peering around Brittany who was still sitting on his lap.

'Shut up,' Blaine said, blushing and turning to Wes as David's attention was refocused on Brittany's lips.

Wes offered Blaine the drink that was on the table next to him, 'you'll need it, buddy.'

Blaine took the drink and downed it in one go, not even caring about the taste or the way it made his throat burn.

'Who do we have here..?' Wes asked, noticing Santana for the first time.

'Sorry,' Blaine said after remembering his deal with Santana, 'Wes, this is Santana. Santana, Wes.'

Santana held her hand out to Wes who took it and pressed a kiss to it, 'charmed,' he said, surveying her and mouthing a thank you to Blaine.

Santana looked behind Blaine and gave him a little push before jumping into Wes' lap. Blaine turned to see Kurt standing before him, eyes brimming with tears.

'Kurt...' Blaine began quietly.

'Did you mean it?' Kurt asked softly, 'the song, did you mean the words or were you just singing them?'

Blaine shifted on the spot, trying to think of a suitable response. _What the hell,_ he thought.

'Every word,' he said, staring Kurt in the eyes, 'I've loved you since I first saw you on those stairs.'

The tears in Kurt's eyes started to fall as he threw his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are more than welcome. In fact, they're encouraged.<em>

_I sound like a broken record but thank you so so so much for all of the favourites, alerts and reviews. You have no idea how happy they all make me. You guys are awesome._

_Next: The party will either continue with some Klaine kisses (possible smut, nothing too graphic, keeping it innocent) or we'll skip to the next morning where the boys wake up with more than a monster hangover to deal with. I haven't yet decided._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I'm so very sorry for taking so long. Excuses and more apologies are down the bottom._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This chapter did not go as I planned and it's late so I apologise for any errors._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Blaine would most definitely be a senior and Klaine would have their own spin off. I also do not own the lyrics to The Scientist. They belong to the wonderful Coldplay._

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes widened as he stood, frozen. Everything moved in slow motion as his brain processed the fact that yes, he had just told Kurt that he loved him, yes, he didn't slap him or laugh at him and yes, Kurt was kissing him, in the middle of a party full of his friends from McKinley. Blaine regained enough of his brain function to eagerly respond to the kiss, bringing a hand up to rest on the small of Kurt's back and the other to cup Kurt's face.<p>

A wolf whistle from someone within the room caused Kurt to pull away with a sigh.  
>'I'll be right back,' Kurt said with a small smile and wink before sauntering off towards the source of the noise.<p>

Blaine brought a hand up to trace his lips, still in disbelief at what had just occurred.

'Blaine,' Finn called out, motioning for Blaine to sit in the chair beside him.

Blaine staggered over to to Finn, collapsing into the chair beside him.

'Hey,' Blaine said with a distant smile, eyes still on Kurt.

'Listen, Blaine,' Finn said, tapping the shorter boy on the shoulder to get his full attention.

'Uh huh,' Blaine said, turning in his chair to face Finn and crossing his legs underneath him.

Finn scratched the back of his neck with his hand, looking uncomfortable at what he was going to say next. 'You love Kurt, right?'

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, 'more than anything.'

Finn gave him a small smile, 'Good. Uhhh, listen, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into with Kurt.'

Blaine was confused. He didn't know what he was getting into but he assumed it wasn't bad. After all, it was with Kurt. The one person he'd been dreaming about for weeks on end. Kurt was perfect, nothing involving him could ever be bad, could it?

'I don't want you getting into a bad situation, Blaine. Cause see, I like you and Kurt's my brother so I kind of have to look out for him and I just don't want you two screwing everything up.'

'I...I don't understand.' Blaine was really confused now. Finn kept speaking in some sort of code and Blaine's alcohol muddled brain couldn't process it.

'Look Blaine,' Finn continued, 'I've been cheated on before and it sucks. It ruined my relationship with Quinn and with Puck, just, no one won in our situation, alright? Just make sure that both of you are on the same page, alright?'

Blaine nodded slowly, starting to understand what Finn was saying, 'so you're saying I shouldn't cheat on my boyfriend?'

'Right,' Finn said, scrunching up his face as if he was trying to understand what he was actually trying to say in the first place.

Blaine giggled, 'I don't have a boyfriend, Finn. Kurt's the one who...oh.' A look of horror crossed Blaine's face as he realised what Finn was trying to say.

Kurt was still with Aidan. Blaine had pronounced his love for Kurt in front of both Kurt and New Directions. Kurt and Blaine had kissed. Kurt had cheated on Aidan. Blaine had helped Kurt to cheat on Aidan. Blaine was a horrible person

'Oh god,' Blaine murmured, burying his face in his hands.

Finn patted him awkwardly on the back. 'It's okay buddy, everyone makes mistakes. You can fix it, probably.'

Blaine rolled his eyes, Finn sucked at comfort. 'Thanks Finn, I'll be fine. I think I can deal with this on my own.'

Finn stood up, 'well umm, if you need anything just..'

'Yeah, thanks Finn,' Blaine said, looking up and flashing the taller boy a small smile.

Blaine leaned back in his chair as Finn walked away and sighed.

He really shouldn't have been feeling like this. He just kissed Kurt Hummel. Correction, Kurt Hummel had just kissed him. His dreams had come true, or so he thought.

_How did everything get so fucked up_, he thought.

Blaine was about to drift off when Kurt landed in his lap. 'Now, where were we,' Kurt murmured, his lips dangerously close to Blaine's.

Struggling to keep control, Blaine pulled his head back. 'We need to talk, Kurt.'

'I'm listening,' Kurt said, looking slightly hurt at the rejection.

'Not here,' Blaine said, 'somewhere private.'

Kurt stood up and offered Blaine his hand. Grabbing a blanket on the way, he led Blaine out the door and onto the porch swing.

Once they were settled, Blaine took a deep breath and turned to face Kurt. 'Did you break up with Aidan?' Blaine asked.

Kurt squirmed uncomfortably, looking up at the roof and avoiding Blaine's eyes. 'No. Well not exactly, I don't know where we stand.'

Blaine's shoulders slumped as he received the answer that he had been dreading.

'We can't do this, Kurt,' Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked hurt, 'why not? I love you, Blaine and I know you love me. We kissed. I want to kiss you again.'

Blaine sighed, 'it's just, not that simple...'

'I don't know why you have to make this so damn complicated!'

Blaine looked down and started playing with the blanket. 'I don't want to be a bad person. I don't want to make you a bad person. You're perfect, Kurt. As much as I hate Aidan, I don't think you should cheat on him. I don't want you to get a reputation, I don't want you to live with that. None of us will benefit from it.' Blaine sighed, holding back his tears as he admitted, 'I don't want you to share you with him.'

Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands, 'I don't care about Aidan. I don't care about cheating on him. He is nothing to me, you are everything. With Aidan, I squirm away when he tries to kiss me, I won't let him hold me, I don't even really like holding his hand. All of this relationship stuff makes me feel uncomfortable and, to be 100% honest, it kind of scares me but with you, none of it seems so scary.'  
>Kurt took a deep breath and removed one of his hands from Blaine's face and took Blaine's hand. 'I want to hold your hand, I want you to hold me when I'm sad or when I'm angry or just because you can. I want to fall asleep up on the couch watching movies together, I want to go out on dates, I want you to properly my Dad. I want to be a part of your life and I want you to be a part of mine.'<p>

Kurt took a deep breath, looking into Blaine's eyes and noticing the tears falling from them. He wiped one away with his finger and whispered, 'but mostly, right now, I just want to kiss you.'

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine let a few tears fall as he processed everything that Kurt had said. Ever since he met Kurt, Blaine had been waiting for this moment. He had wanted it for so long but, for some reason, it didn't seem right.

Blaine pulled away, looking into Kurt's eyes. 'I, I'm sorry Kurt. I can't.'

Blaine saw Kurt's eyes well up with tears as he removed the blanket and walked back inside the house. He thought he heard Kurt call his name and choke back a sob but he knew that if he turned back, he would run right back into Kurt's arms which he knew was the wrong thing to do.

Santana was waiting for him by the door. She took one look at Blaine and rushed over to him, enveloping him into a hug. Blaine broke down, letting the tears that he had held back flow over and the emotion cloud his mind.

'Ssshh, ssshh, it's okay,' Santana said, stroking Blaine's hair. She motioned for Rachel to check on Kurt as she took Blaine upstairs to the guest room.

'He..he said he loves me but,' Blaine hiccoughed, 'I can't do it. He'll just choose him again and it'll hurt so much.' Blaine broke down again as Santana settled him down on the bed, covering both of them with a blanket as she held Blaine against her chest.

'It's going to be okay,' she murmured, pushing a stray curl from Blaine's forehead.

Blaine continued to cry, not knowing if he would even stop.

'Can you sing for me, San?' Blaine asked, snuggling closer into her chest as he closed his eyes and willed sleep to come.

Santana simply nodded her head in the affirmative and started to sing.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are._

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart._

_Tell me you secrets and ask me your questions,_

_Oh, let's go back to the start._

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart._

Blaine's tears subsided and his breathing slowed as Santana reached the chorus.

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_It's such a shame for us to part._

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be this hard._

_Oh, take me back to the start._

Blaine pulled Santana in closer as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am so so so so so very sorry that this took so long. I was really trying (and obviously failing) to do better at uni this semester and family stuff happened and my birthday came up and to be completely honest, I was dreading writing this chapter so I had a mad case of writers block.  
>Basically, I'm an awful lazy person and I'm so sorry if you were waiting for ages. I know how annoyed I get when people don't update. So I apologise 1000000 times and send you all apology cookies and other baked goods.<em>

_Story wise: there will be another 2 chapters (final+epilogue) if all goes as planned. This chapter obviously didn't go as planned so who knows what will happen. _

_I should update in the next few days, if Chris Colfer swinging off scaffolding and spinning knives doesn't kill me._


End file.
